Fume Ultra Greatsword (Dark Souls III)
The Fume Ultra Greatsword is a unique ultra greatsword in Dark Souls III. Availability Obtained by defeating Knight Slayer Tsorig by the large lava pool in the Demon Ruins, beneath Smouldering Lake. Characteristics Returning from Dark Souls II, the Fume Ultra Greatsword is a monstrous weapon that can bring ruin to even the toughest foes when wielded by a skilled player. Tied with the Greatsword as the longest-reaching ultra greatsword in the game, the Fume Ultra Greatsword is a purely Strength-focused weapon that is capable of inflicting absurd amounts of damage to any foe that it connects with. Because it deals primarily Strike damage, it is very powerful against foes wearing plate metal armor, in particular other players who wear heavy armor to increase their Poise. Because of its monstrous size and weight, it is also one of only two ultra greatswords that possesses the Poise health of a great hammer, the other being the Ringed Knight Paired Greatswords; this means that it is extremely strong when used to trade against opponents who are also wielding ultra weapons. However, it is the heaviest ultra greatsword in the game, and it also requires the greatest amount of Strength to wield of any ultra greatsword. As well, swinging the weapon consumes copious amounts of stamina, more than other ultra greatswords, and none of its thrusting attacks actually deal Thrust damage, preventing it from benefiting from counter-attacks. Due to its immense weight, it is crucial that the player invest not only in Strength, but also invest heavily into Endurance and Vitality. Despite requiring Twinkling Titanite to upgrade, the Fume Ultra Greatsword can still be buffed. This means that its monstrous damage output can be further augmented with the use of buffs and resins, giving it the ability to add elemental damage that a foe is weak to, or to chip through enemies who are relying heavily on shields. Much like in Dark Souls II, the Fume Ultra Greatsword has the highest total damage absorption of all the ultra greatswords, and other weapons, present in the game. It also boasts an impressive amount of stability for its class, and coupled with its high absorption values, allows it to be used as not only a sword, but also as a strong makeshift shield. The Fume Ultra Greatsword's Stomp skill has unique properties, even when compared to that of the Black Knight Greatsword. Unlike other Stomp skills in the game, using it with the Fume Ultra Greatsword will grant the player block frames during the first phase, greatly reducing any damage taken before crushing any foes foolish enough to engage with the second phase. However, the trade-off is that blocking the attacks will drain tremendous amounts of stamina, and should the wielder exhaust their stamina in this way they will be unable to perform the crushing attack. Moveset Upgrades Reinforced with Twinkling Titanite. Notes Cannot be infused. pl:Ogromny miecz oparów (Dark Souls III) Category:Dark Souls III: Weapons Category:Dark Souls III: Ultra Greatswords Category:Dark Souls III: Unique Weapons